L'équilibre
by Lady-Elaewen
Summary: - Une Song-Fiction basée sur la chanson "L'équilibre" du groupe Kyo. - Derek est seul dans cette chambre. Il ressasse bon nombre de souvenirs mais cela fait 2 ans maintenant et il ne peut pas changer ce qui s'est passé. Il doit vivre avec malgré la douleur et les remords et c'est surement ça le plus difficile à accepter... Pairing : Derek x Stiles
1. Chapter 1

**″ _La première nuit on s'emboite puis transpirant on se décolle. Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe…″_**

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Le silence baignait cette chambre emplie de souvenirs. Moi j'étais là, seul, assis dans le noir, sur ce lit aux draps défaits que nous avions si souvent partagé lui et moi. J'effleurais les couvertures du bout des doigts alors que tout me revenait douloureusement en mémoire. Les souvenirs étaient toujours là, présents chaque jours, lancinants, tapis dans un coin de mon esprit avec lequel je m'efforçais de poser des barrières mais c'était inutile… Totalement inutile.  
Je ne devais pas repenser à tout cela, je ne le savais que trop bien, mais lutter contre ces sentiments c'était comme lutter contre un ouragan lutter en vain.  
J'éprouvais beaucoup de choses en cet instant mais plus que tout de la colère. Je m'en voulais de me montrer si faible, si pitoyable. Je n'étais pas le genre d'homme à me morfondre et pourtant quoi que j'en dise, j'en étais bel et bien réduit à ça.  
Deux années s'étaient écoulées mais je m'en souvenais très clairement. Chaque détail. Chaque parcelle de son corps, jusqu'au moindre frisson qui parcourait sa peau lorsque, dans la chaleur étouffante de cette même pièce, je lui avais fait l'amour.  
La première fois j'avais peine à y croire, ou plutôt je m'étais interdit de le faire. Entre nous il ne pouvait rien y avoir. C'est ce que je m'étais efforcé de me mettre dans la tête. Une idée fixe à laquelle je m'étais tenu, jusque-là...  
Il était trop jeune pour moi et il avait ce répondant agaçant que possèdent tous les adolescents, cette manie de me répondre avec effronterie. L'image d'un vieux couple me revenait irrémédiablement à l'esprit lorsque je songeais à la relation que nous entretenions. Une forme de _Je t'aime moi non plus_. Nous passions notre temps à nous quereller pourtant cela avait en soi comme quelque chose...d'excitant. Alors, sans que je m'en rende vraiment compte – ou peut-être plutôt parce que je refusais de me l'avouer – j'avais fini par m'attacher à lui, bien au-delà de tout ce à quoi je m'étais préparé.  
Cette première nuit je m'en souvenais parfaitement. C'était elle qui avait totalement fait basculer ma vie. Lui et moi nous étions retrouvés seuls dans cette chambre, silencieux, comme si aucun de nous deux ne voulait vraiment rompre ce mutisme qui en un sens nous avait arrangé jusque-là. Mais c'était lui qui avait finalement prit la parole.

« _Derek..._ » Je ressentais encore son embarras lorsqu'il avait murmuré mon nom et cela aurait pu me faire sourire si je n'étais pas déjà abattu par les remords.

Sa voix manquait d'assurance, elle tremblait et je pouvais aisément discerner l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque. Toutefois ce n'était pas vraiment de la peur.

Son regard avait accroché le mien. Je me perdais dans ses petits yeux marron qui m'envoutaient littéralement. J'essayais de réagir, j'aurais probablement dû émettre une remarque froide et cassante comme à mon habitude mais rien. Je m'étais retrouvé comme paralysé lorsque les lèvres de Stiles avaient rencontrées les miennes.

La réflexion n'avait plus sa place entre nous et tout s'était accéléré en une fraction de seconde. Ce gamin m'avait mis dans tous mes états malgré tous les efforts que je faisais pour contrôler ma nature profonde et animale.

Après plusieurs échanges au terme desquels nos bouches eurent peine à se quitter, sans plus réfléchir à ce qu'il adviendrait après ça, je prenais le dessus. Stiles m'avait rapidement attiré contre lui, allongé en-dessous de moi sur ce même lit et n'avait pas tardé à me débarrasser de mon t-shirt.

Mon cerveau était embrouillé, je ne maitrisais plus rien mais sur le coup ça m'étais bien égal.

Les choses s'étaient alors enchainées à une allure folle. Stiles et moi n'étant plus mus que par le désir de nous posséder l'un l'autre. Nos peaux brûlantes se dénudaient peu à peu, à la fois trop lentement et trop vite. Mais ce que nous étions en train de faire était en soi une contradiction. Ces bouts de tissus devenus superflus rejoignaient le sol en vrac et nos corps purent enfin entrer en contact. Son cœur battait d'autant plus vite.

A ce moment-là nous ne savions pas bien sur quelle voie nous nous apprêtions à nous engager mais toute préoccupation quant à l'avenir semblait lointaine. Peut-être aurais-je dû y réfléchir, pour son bien et pour le mien aussi... Le mal était fait. Quoiqu'à cet instant il n'y avait pas de mal, juste la peau de Stiles contre la mienne. Un corps que je serrais dans mes bras comme je n'avais plus eu l'occasion de le faire depuis des années. Je m'étais interdit de ressentir ce genre de choses. Aimer c'était faire confiance, c'était prendre le risque d'être trahi et ça je ne le savais que trop bien.

Mais cette nuit-là les barrières avec lesquelles je m'étais protégé jusqu'ici étaient tombées les unes après les autres par le seul pouvoir des lèvres chaudes de Stiles. Peu à peu j'avais succombé à cette attraction magnétique qui électrisait chacun de mes sens et mon cerveau ne répondait plus de rien.

Entre les draps défaits nos corps brûlants de passions se mouvaient l'un contre l'autre avec une ardeur qui dépassait l'entendement. J'étais sur Stiles, contre Stiles, et il ne tenait qu'à moi de lui permettre d'éprouver du plaisir entre mes bras. Une impression grisante de pouvoir.

Lorsqu'il voulut parler, je le fis aussitôt taire en venant sceller ma bouche à la sienne, avant que nos langues ne viennent entamer un ballet des plus sulfureux. Les mots étaient purement inutiles et puis je n'avais pas envie de parler. Je n'étais pas doué pour ça. Stiles le savait, parfois il insistait, il me mettait hors de moi, mais pas aujourd'hui, pas maintenant.

Notre dernier baiser le fit manquer d'air, je relâchais ses lèvres tandis que mon visage venait se nicher dans son cou, et lui murmurait encore et toujours mon nom à mon oreille avec tant de sensualité que mon cœur dû bien rater quelques battements. « _Derek…_ », oui je voulais l'entendre, je voulais le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, voir son visage marqué par le plaisir, l'entendre me supplier... Je me pris à ressentir toutes ces envies que je croyais éteintes à jamais. Entre ses bras c'était comme si je revivais.

Les jambes enserrées autour de mon bassin je le sentais frissonner sous moi. Il me semblait si fragile tout à coup mais dans son regard je lus de la détermination. Nous étions là, rien que tous les deux et rien ne le ferait changer d'avis de toute évidence.

Comme un dernier rappel à la raison, je plongeais mon regard émeraude dans le sien, faisant appel à tout mon self-control. Si nous franchissions cette ultime barrière plus rien ne saurait nous faire revenir en arrière. Je le savais et lui aussi en avait conscience.

« _Viens…_ » Murmura-t-il tout en enroulant ses bras autour de ma nuque pour entamer un rapprochement total.

A mes yeux Stiles n'était plus le même ce soir, il n'était pas l'ado qui me tapait habituellement sur les nerfs, il était le jeune homme qui me faisait oublier que j'étais une bête ou qui me rappelait tout simplement que j'étais encore un homme possédant le pouvoir d'aimer...

J'avais alors fini par prendre possession de son corps. Chaque partie de nos êtres se consumaient à l'unisson au rythme des ondulations frénétiques de nos hanches. La respiration de Stiles était devenue erratique et mon souffle chaud allait se perdre dans son cou. Lorsque je me faisais plus fougueux, un gémissement mêlé d'un soupir lascif franchissait de temps à autre la barrière de ses lèvres entrouvertes. Lorsque je croisais son regard, je lisais dans ses pupilles embrumées tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait en cet instant. Cela se traduisait également par ses mains qui avaient solidement agrippées mes épaules, et ses doigts qui venaient s'enfoncer dans ma peau sous l'effet de l'intense vague de chaleur qui le traversait. Nous ne maitrisions plus rien.

Des gouttes de sueur perlaient le long de mon dos et dans mon cou. Un dernier coup de rein, plus puissant que les précédents, me permis de me libérer dans un grognement rauque. Je restais un instant, immobile, calé contre le corps de Stiles, les yeux fermés et le souffle court. J'avais l'impression qu'un courant électrique venait littéralement de me terrasser. La jouissance ultime. Stiles semblait avoir ressenti la même chose. Il cherchait à retrouver une respiration plus calme et gardait encore les yeux clos.

Je prenais peu à peu la mesure de ce que je venais de faire, ne pouvant nier que je me sentais un peu coupable de m'être laissé si facilement séduire par cet ado immature. Je m'allongeai finalement à côté de lui, Stiles venant par la suite se lover contre moi et j'étais alors loin d'imaginer que ce n'était que les prémices de ce qui allait devenir une longue histoire. Longue et douloureuse...

**″ _La millième nuit on suffoque, besoin d'air et besoin d'espace. Nos pieds persistent puisqu'ils se touchent. Puis l'on s'évite puisque l'on se lasse…″_**

Stiles et moi étions ensembles depuis un an environ. Mais si pour les couples _normaux_ ce genre de relation équivalait à être collé l'un à l'autre vingt-quatre heure sur vingt-quatre, pour nous il s'agissait d'une toute autre approche, du moins surtout pour moi.

J'avais auparavant fait l'erreur de tomber deux fois amoureux, deux relations qui m'avaient laissées de profondes blessures et même si avec Stiles les choses étaient en soi très différentes puisque nous étions deux hommes, il n'en demeurait pas moins que je redoutais le fameux proverbe qui disait : « _jamais deux sans trois_ ».

Nous avions couché ensembles, d'accord, et pas qu'une seule fois. Je ne pouvais donc pas me persuader que c'était une simple erreur de parcours. La vérité c'était que Stiles et moi avions franchis le stade _amical_ – à supposer que nous en étions un jour passé par là – pour aller directement à la case _amant_. En définitive la situation était des plus complexes et j'avais du mal à gérer. A bien y réfléchir nous n'avions rien en commun et nous avions tout deux des personnalités diamétralement opposées. Je n'arrivais pas à faire d'effort pas plus que je n'arrivais à lui parler et cela ne contribuait qu'un peu plus à nous éloigner l'un de l'autre.

Stiles semblait mal vivre cette situation. Même s'il ne disait rien, je sentais que le fossé ne cessait de se creuser mais je n'y pouvais rien, ou plutôt je ne faisais rien pour empêcher cela.

Alors que je caressais toujours les draps de ce même lit du bout des doigts, je me pris à me demander comment nous avions bien pu en arriver là. Stiles et moi n'étions peut-être pas le couple le plus démonstratif ni le mieux assorti du monde. Nous avions chacun nos qualités et nos défauts, mais j'étais certain d'une chose, c'est que je l'avais profondément aimé. Sauf que ça, je ne le lui avais jamais dit clairement et cela avait surement été la première de mes erreurs. Mais le temps ne pouvait pas être remonté ni les choses changées. Ce qui était fait était fait et il ne me restait plus que le goût amer du regret dans la bouche pour seul constat d'échec.

Ce soir-là, comme tant d'autres, je venais de rejoindre Stiles en passant comme un voleur par la fenêtre de sa chambre pour que son père ne nous surprenne pas. Lui était déjà allongé dans son lit, la couverture remontée jusqu'à la taille et semblait absorbé par la lecture d'un bouquin quelconque. Mais peut-être ne faisait-il cela que par lassitude, afin d'éviter de me poser des questions qui ne feraient que nous agacer davantage l'un comme l'autre. « _Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'évites ?_ » Cela faisait des mois que cette question était devenue routinière dans la bouche de Stiles mais comme toujours, je me contentais de répondre d'un simple « _non _» lapidaire, ayant horreur de me justifier ou d'avoir à jouer les psychologues.

Je ne voulais simplement pas avoir à me poser de question sur notre relation qui pour moi était à la limite du contre-nature. Le temps ferait l'affaire.

Les seuls moments où je parvenais encore à exprimer mon amour à Stiles était lorsque dans la chaleur de ses draps nous ne faisions plus qu'un, et même ces instants étaient devenus rares désormais. Stiles était absorbé par ses études et moi... Oui quoi moi d'ailleurs ? Le fait d'être l'Alpha et de braver constamment les dangers constituait-il une excuse suffisante ? Rien n'était moins sûr.

L'atmosphère de la chambre était des plus pesantes, suffocante de non-dits et de questions qui demeureraient sans réponse. Toujours sans adresser un mot à Stiles qui ne quittait pas son livre des yeux, je retirais mes vêtements jusqu'à me retrouver en boxer. Je venais alors me glisser sous les draps. Mais ce soir-là Stiles ne vint pas se coller contre moi comme il le faisait si souvent auparavant, alors je décidais simplement de lui tourner le dos et de dormir. Lui poursuivait sa lecture. J'entendais sa respiration calme et le bruit des pages qu'il tournait à intervalles assez régulières. Seuls nos pieds se touchaient comme le seul lien physique que nous avions encore l'un avec l'autre. Les siens étaient froids et les miens trop chauds, comme toujours. Même en cela il y avait une certaine routine.

Je me posais beaucoup de questions. Parfois je m'efforçais de les laisser dans un recoin éloigné de mon esprit, mais plus le temps passait plus ces questions me taraudaient. Stiles n'était-il plus heureux avec moi ou bien était-ce plutôt moi qui me sentais lassé de notre relation ? J'avais désespérément besoin d'air dans ce quotidien où j'avais l'impression d'étouffer.

« _Derek…_ », Stiles m'avait appelé. Je me retournais donc pour lui faire face. Ses petits yeux marron habituellement pétillants étaient emplis de lassitude et je sentais qu'il hésitait à parler. Je n'étais pas d'un naturel très patient mais je décidais tout de même d'attendre.

Néanmoins il renonça avec un simple « _bonne nuit_ », déposa son livre, puis il éteignit la lumière et nous nous retrouvions alors plongés dans l'obscurité atténuée uniquement par les quelques rayons de lune qui filtraient à travers le store de la fenêtre.

C'était bel et bien ce que nous faisions depuis des mois, nous éviter.

**″ _On rêve d'un goût inconnu dans la bouche. La nostalgie ne fait plus effet c'est une pilule qui nous étouffe…″_**

Plus les mois passaient, plus les constats que je me faisais à moi-même devenaient sombres. Stiles était au lycée, probablement avec Scott, quant à moi je passais mes journées seul chez moi à me demander ce que je dirais à Stiles le soir venu. Ce soir comme tous les autres soirs d'ailleurs car oui nous n'avions en soi presque plus rien à nous dire. Nous n'avions finalement rien en commun et il y avait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus de rêve.

Stiles, lui, était encore un brin insouciant, mais j'avais bien remarqué qu'il avait changé. Il avait même perdu l'effronterie caractéristique avec laquelle il s'opposait à moi dans chacune de nos conversations. Ce passé là me semblait être bien loin derrière, quant à moi je savais juste une seule chose, c'est que j'avais besoin de prendre un peu de recul car cette routine allait finir par avoir raison de moi de nous...

**″ _Puis il y a cette femme qui tourne autour, qui fait sa danse, qui sème le doute et qui l'arrose de ses sourires. Mon dieu que la sensation est douce…″_**

Je me relevais et faisais quelques pas dans la chambre tandis que je sentais la colère et les remords m'envahir de plus belle. Je soupirais et venais donner un coup de poing rageur contre le mur. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ça se passe comme ça ? J'avais laissé notre _couple_ se désagréger et Stiles s'était muré dans le silence, espérant surement que les choses finiraient par s'arranger d'elles-mêmes. Seulement voilà, cette femme avait fait son apparition entre nous deux et cela avait été suffisant pour semer le doute.

Je me l'étais pourtant interdit. J'en étais arrivé à me dégouter moi-même d'éprouver du désir pour cette femme, pour elle, le même désir qui m'avait mené à ma perte des années auparavant... Je me détestais.

Elle avait usé de ses charmes, abusé de mes faiblesses, outrepassé les règles que je m'étais fixées. Un sourire de sa part et tout s'était effondré autour de moi. Je la haïssais tout autant qu'irrésistiblement elle m'attirait. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

Même si cette femme appartenait à mon passé, comme tout droit sortie d'un rêve lointain, j'avais pourtant l'impression de vivre quelque chose de totalement nouveau, inconnu, et j'aimais cette douce sensation, celle d'être ardemment désiré.

Je savais que je n'étais plus le chasseur mais la proie. Elle me tournait inlassablement autour, avec ses airs félins qui trahissaient ses intentions. Elle voulait me posséder, c'était un fait, mais j'avais encore assez de retenue en moi-même pour me convaincre d'ignorer cela. Je ne voulais pas trahir Stiles car j'étais trop bien placé pour savoir la douleur que cela engendrerait. Je me savais incapable de le blesser, ou du moins je le croyais...

**″ _L'équilibre est fragile quand on navigue entre les rives. Je commence, tu termines. L'orage nous tient, immobiles…″_**

Les semaines avaient passées, s'étaient enchainées les unes après les autres, le temps poursuivait sa course et j'avais le sentiment que ma vie s'apparentait de plus en plus à un vulgaire château de cartes dont l'équilibre ne tenait plus qu'à un fil.

Pourquoi les choses allaient-elles si mal ? Pourquoi ne parvenais-je pas à me ressaisir ?

Le verre était fêlé et je savais pertinemment qu'il y avait cette fissure, bien présente, qui ne cessait de s'élargir. Bien sûr si j'avais agi en adulte responsable j'aurais immédiatement mis un terme à tout ceci. Au lieu de ça je me retrouvais à naviguer dangereusement entre deux rives, ne sachant trop comment trouver une issue, ni même si j'avais réellement envie d'en trouver une. Stiles d'un côté, cette femme de l'autre. En soi très différents l'un et l'autre...

Pour le moment je faisais en sorte de maintenir cette douloureuse tentation enfouie dans les limbes du secret, la terrant au plus profond de moi-même afin d'éviter que les fondations de ma vie et de notre couple ne s'écroulent. Il me fallait du temps pour réfléchir.

A la nuit tombée, comme à mon habitude, j'allais rejoindre Stiles chez lui. Il m'accueillit par un « _bonsoir_ » avant de faire quelques pas vers moi pour venir m'enlacer. Culpabilité.

Je m'efforçais de sortir mes idées noires de mon esprit pour profiter pleinement de ce moment simple mais chaleureux avec Stiles.

Pourquoi le danger était-il si attirant ? Pourquoi la tentation à laquelle j'étais en proie avait-elle visage humain ? Le visage de cette femme…

L'atmosphère avait été pesante tout au long de la journée et voilà qu'un puissant coup de tonnerre détona, faisant tout résonner alentour. Peu après, la pluie se mit à tomber, battante, martelant impitoyablement le sol dans un vacarme de tous les diables auquel s'ajouta encore le vent. Le ciel avait revêtu un visage apocalyptique à l'image de ce qui se passait à l'intérieur de moi : une explosion destructrice, un ouragan qui allait bientôt tout anéantir sur son passage...

Je me tenais simplement immobile près de la fenêtre, serrant toujours Stiles dans mes bras, regardant les éléments se déchainer en ne pouvant qu'espérer que le feu dévastateur de la tentation qui habitait toute mon âme allait finir par s'éteindre. Utopie.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello chers lecteurs ! Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews, qui me suivent et qui m'ont mis dans leurs listes de favoris, c'est vraiment super de votre part ! Ensuite avant que certains passages de ma fanfic ne vous choquent, je tiens à dire que cette histoire n'a pas de contexte prédéfinis si je peux dire ça comme ça. Je me suis un peu lâchée donc merci de ne pas me jeter des pierres s'il n'y a pas de cohérence scénaristique entre Derek et cette mystérieuse femme. D'ailleurs à ce propos, je vous laisse tenter de deviner son identité car son nom ne figurera pas clairement dans le texte haha *oui je suis sadique*.

Pour les **disclaimers** je sais que j'aurais dû faire ça au début mais bon je le fais maintenant ça ira aussi : Les paroles mises entre guillemets sont extraites de la chanson de KYO intitulée « l'équilibre » d'où le nom de ma fanfic. Et pour les personnages bien entendu ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Bonne lecture et laissez-moi encore des reviews ! A très bientôt pour la suite de cette fanfic !

* * *

**″ _Elle appuie là où ça fait mal jusqu'à ce que je craque, jusqu'à ce que mes valeurs explosent et que je passe à l'acte…″_**

« _Trésor, tu ne pourras pas toujours faire taire ta vraie nature, celui que tu as toujours été, sauvage _» avait-elle murmuré sournoisement à mon oreille. Cela faisait mal. Pas une douleur physique, non, mais une douleur mentale, morale, une douleur qui m'envahissait tout entier à mesure que je sentais mon désir pour elle prendre le dessus sur ma raison. Je ne pouvais nier l'évidence, je n'étais plus lucide ou peut-être l'étais-je trop pour mon propre bien. Je voulais la posséder.

La façon dont elle s'adressait à moi faisait littéralement bouillonner le sang dans mes veines et mon instinct cognait en moi comme un animal retenu en cage depuis trop longtemps. Non pas que j'essayais d'occulter le fait que j'étais un loup-garou, au contraire j'avais toujours pris ça pour un don exceptionnel, mais avec Stiles...je ne pouvais nier que cela rendait parfois les choses compliquées, alors qu'avec elle... Je franchissais les limites.

Ses cheveux clairs, sa bouche aux lèvres fines et cette fierté qui ne la quittait pas...le diable à figure humaine se tenait face à moi et je ne pouvais en détacher mon regard. C'était dangereux, bien trop dangereux, pour moi, pour Stiles, pour nous...

Durant plusieurs mois j'avais essayé de me persuader que je finirais par mettre un terme à tout ça mais aujourd'hui je n'y croyais plus, j'en avais assez de lutter contre moi-même et contre des pulsions que je ne pouvais de toute évidence pas réfréner.

Etait-ce mon passé qui me rattrapait soudain ou bien mon instinct que j'avais ignoré trop longtemps ? Je ne savais pas. Et je n'étais de toute façon plus vraiment en mesure d'aligner des pensées cohérentes.

Sa bouche n'était plus qu'à quelques millimètres à peine de la mienne, ses mains aux longs doigts fins glissaient le long de mes épaules, me procurant un frisson et je voyais au fond de son regard cet air joueur et provocateur qui la caractérisait si bien. Tentation.

Tous mes sens étaient en alerte. C'était comme être face à un feu rouge et foncer droit devant à pleine vitesse tout en sachant que c'était de la folie.

Et là ce fut le point d'impact, celui de non-retour. Elle scella ses lèvres aux miennes avec une certaine sauvagerie, en venant mordiller au passage ma lèvre inférieure. Ce baiser n'avait rien à voir avec ceux que j'échangeais avec Stiles. Avec elle il n'y avait aucune douceur, aucune marque d'affection, tout n'était qu'animal. Excitation.

Elle lâcha un petit rire aguicheur avant d'agripper mon t-shirt pour m'attirer contre elle. Au fond je n'étais plus vraiment moi-même. Il n'y avait plus de retenue, plus de valeurs, plus d'interdits. Je passais à l'acte et le mal était en train d'être fait.

Dans la chaleur étouffante de la pièce je faisais ardemment l'amour à cette femme et c'était comme si je recollais les morceaux de mon passé. Ses ongles lacéraient sans retenue aucune la peau de mon dos, ne faisant que monter encore d'un cran l'excitation qui me possédait.

Nous n'étions plus qu'instinct, violence et luxure. Entre mes bras elle poussait des soupirs qui venaient mourir à mes oreilles. Pour un instant au moins je la dominais pleinement et c'est ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Cela la faisait sourire. Quant à moi, je ne souriais pas. Elle ne méritait pas mes sourires. J'étais tout aussi froid qu'ardent. J'étais au cœur d'une parfaite antithèse : la haine autant que le désir me traversaient, me rendant fougueux, violent, passionné et totalement hors de contrôle. Lorsque mes mains glissèrent vers sa gorge jusqu'à l'enserrer très légèrement, comme un avertissement, elle resta très calme et esquissa un sourire en coin. Elle n'avait pas changée. Elle était toujours la même petite trainée. « _Vas-y_ » murmura-t-elle comme si elle cherchait à me tester. Je renforçais un peu ma prise et elle enserra mon bassin entre ses cuisses tout en glissant ostentatoirement sa langue vicieuse sur ses propres lèvres. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire encore monter les degrés. Nos bouches se scellèrent à nouveau, plus violentes que jamais. Je succombais à la tentation.

Je ne mesurais pas encore l'étendue de mes actes, c'était mon corps et uniquement mon corps qui dictait ma conduite mais je venais bel et bien de tromper Stiles...

**″ _Alors calmement tout explose, il y aura l'avant et l'après. Comme une dose d'adrénaline sulfureusement injectée…″_**

Tandis que je m'apprêtais à quitter la chambre sans un mot, le regard sombre et tenaillé par un sentiment profond de culpabilité, elle me sourit une dernière fois, comme savourant sa victoire. Elle savait qu'au fond j'étais faible et qu'elle avait gagné.

Une fois dehors je profitais de l'air frais du soir. Bientôt il me faudrait rejoindre Stiles...

Lorsque je le verrais je devrais rester moi-même, faire comme si tout ça n'avait jamais eu lieu. Je devrais le regarder droit dans les yeux, le serrer dans mes bras tout en m'efforçant d'ignorer le parfum de cette femme qui s'était insinué en moi.

Mes valeurs, mes promesses...tout était partie en fumée au seul contact de ses lèvres, comme si un démon m'avait possédé, mais malheureusement le démon n'était nul autre que moi.

Qu'allais-je faire maintenant ? Que se passerai-t-il si Stiles venait à comprendre ? Il me haïrait sans aucun doute. Avant j'étais encore maître de moi-même, mais maintenant c'était trop tard, j'avais franchi la ligne.

Je sentais encore mon sang bouillonner dans mes veines. L'animal au fond de moi en voulait plus, toujours plus. C'était l'effet de l'adrénaline et de cette femme qui avait fait ressurgir mes désirs les plus sulfureux. Je n'étais plus moi, j'étais l'Alpha, le maître de tout, conscient de son potentiel. Au fond j'avais eu ce que je voulais. L'attirance, le danger, l'adrénaline, encore et toujours, il n'y avait rien à faire, impossible de luter.

Le moment approchait et il était temps pour moi d'aller rejoindre Stiles qui devait probablement m'attendre en lisant un de ses bouquins. Comme d'habitude. J'avançais calmement dans la rue, même si le calme que j'affichais n'était qu'une façade. C'était ce masque qui m'avait permis de tenir jusqu'ici, de supporter les épreuves et de ne rien montrer de mes faiblesses. Pourtant ce soir j'avais été faible, bien trop faible. Ma volonté ne faisait plus effet. Ce soir toutes les barrières étaient tombées et je n'étais plus en mesure de recoller les morceaux alors je me persuadais que j'allais continuer à avancer, tout simplement.

**″ _Et puis je rentre tous les soirs, chaque fois un peu plus tard. Avant chaque baiser c'est la douche pour se dire bonjour ou bonsoir…″_**

Stiles était allongé sur son lit, les écouteurs nichés dans ses oreilles. Il attendait. Il m'attendait.

J'avais à peine pénétré dans sa chambre qu'il se redressa, retira ses écouteurs et me fit face. « _Il est tard_ » dit-il simplement. Son ton ne marquait pas vraiment le reproche même s'il aurait pu. C'était plutôt un constat mais je savais qu'au fond il cherchait surtout à me faire comprendre que je lui avais manqué. Il était encore plus tard qu'hier et qu'avant-hier. « _Je sais_ » fut la seule chose que je pu lui répondre. Chaque soir c'était la même chose, le même sentiment de dégoût envers moi-même, parce que chaque soir, après l'avoir vue elle j'allais rejoindre Stiles chez lui contraint de faire comme si rien n'avait changé. Mais tout avait changé justement. Chaque soir je m'interdisais d'aller la revoir, mais c'était des mensonges que je me racontais pour me donner une forme de _bonne conscience_, comme si cela était encore possible.

Elle savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un dans ma vie et que cette personne m'était chère, mais elle ignorait que cette personne qui la partageait était Stiles. Elle aimait ça, jouer avec mes nerfs, me tenter, me torturer mentalement, c'était ce qu'elle avait toujours adoré faire plus que toute autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle me mettait en danger et qu'elle avait toutes les cartes en main.

Comment avais-je seulement pu retomber une deuxième fois sous le charme de cette détestable créature, je l'ignorais. La haine que j'éprouvais à son égard était toujours bien présente, néanmoins elle était réapparue à un moment de ma vie où il me semblait que tout n'était plus que gris et fade. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec Stiles, je pense que le problème venait en grande partie de moi, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'arrivais pas à me laisser aimer. Au fond je me disais que je n'avais pas le droit de connaître le bonheur. Tous ceux que j'avais approchés et aimés avaient tous fini par souffrir par ma faute et je reproduisais une fois de plus le même schéma destructeur avec Stiles.

Il me vint alors à l'esprit qu'au final je n'étais pas si différent d'elle... J'étais moi aussi un monstre à visage humain.

La main de Stiles se posa doucement sur ma joue, comme pour me rassurer. Je priais intérieurement pour qu'il cesse de faire cela. Je ne le méritais définitivement pas. Ses lèvres chaudes rencontrèrent les miennes avec tout autant de douceur. Mais cette douceur de sa part ne faisait qu'accroître encore un peu plus la plaie béante qui s'était formée dans mon cœur. Culpabilité.

« _Je vais à la douche, tu peux te coucher si tu es fatigué_ » me dit Stiles, tout en quittant la chambre avec une serviette sous le bras. Je me retrouvais seul et je décidais de consulter l'heure. Presque une heure du matin. Il m'avait attendu jusque-là. Je passais une main sur mon visage en laissant échapper un soupir déchirant. Je savais pourtant que Stiles avait cours le lendemain mais j'avais été trop égoïste pour m'en préoccuper. Si je continuais comme ça, à force de rentrer à des heures impossibles je ne saurais bientôt plus si je devrais dire bonjour ou bonsoir à Stiles lorsque je le rejoindrais chez lui. Je n'avais jamais été aussi pathétique de ma vie et cela me mettais hors de moi. Cela ne pourrait plus durer bien longtemps...

**″ _J'ai l'impression de devenir fou. C'est l'arythmie dans le myocarde. Est-ce que je perds pied, est-ce bien la fin de notre histoire…″_**

J'avais passé la totalité de la journée chez moi, cloitré. Je ne voulais rien faire d'autre que rester seul et surtout je ne voulais plus la revoir, elle. Allongé sur le canapé et regardant le plafond d'un air absent, c'était toujours les même images que je ressassais en continu dans mon esprit à tel point que j'avais l'impression que ma tête allait finir par exploser. J'étais en train de devenir dingue ! Je fermais les yeux pour tenter de retrouver mon calme et c'était alors le visage de Stiles que je voyais. Pourquoi mon cœur s'affolait-il de la sorte quand je pensais à lui ? Je ne savais plus quoi faire ni comment parvenir à gérer cette situation dont je me sentais désormais prisonnier. Mais c'était ma faute, je m'étais piégé moi-même.

J'aurais pu faire semblant et aller retrouver Stiles en faisant comme si tout allait bien, comme si tout était normal mais cela aurait été un mensonge de plus et je lui cachais des choses depuis bien trop longtemps. Bien sûr c'était pour ne pas le blesser, du moins pour ne pas le blesser davantage. Il avait déjà assez souffert de notre relation qu'il considérait probablement comme étant à sens unique. Je n'étais pas assez démonstratif, pas assez aimant et pourtant je mourrais d'envie de lui dire chaque jour à quel point je l'aimais, lui plus que tout autre. Seulement ce n'était pas moi et j'étais bien trop fier pour ça.

Je ne savais plus quoi faire et en un sens il était inutile de chercher une solution puisque je me trouvais face à un mur. Tôt ou tard il saurait, mais pour l'instant je devais encore le lui cacher. Les choses étaient devenues si compliquées, si incertaines... Je ne savais plus où j'en étais avec Stiles ni même si je souhaitais poursuivre notre histoire. Peut-être était-ce déjà la fin...

Je pouvais bien rester enfermer ici ça n'y changerait rien, ce soir il me faudrait à nouveau tout affronter et plus que tout faire face à ce que j'avais engendré.

Les sourires de Stiles me revenaient en mémoire, ses sourires empreints d'innocence et de joie juvénile. Ceux que j'aimais tant même sans l'avouer. C'était surement ce qui me manquait le plus aujourd'hui, le voir sourire. Il y avait aussi nos querelles futiles, celles au cours desquelles nous nous balancions toutes sortes de répliques à la figure, celles où Stiles essayait de se convaincre qu'il était en mesure de me sortir toute sorte de menaces, toutes plus débiles les unes que les autres comme par exemple le jour où en attendant Scott j'étais resté assis près de lui, blessé dans sa voiture et qu'il m'avait menacé de « jeter ma carcasse de loup-garou hors de sa voiture ». Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de sourire à mesure que cela me revenait en mémoire. Il était capable de tergiverser pendant des heures pour tenter de me persuader qu'il avait raison et que j'avais tort et ça m'avais toujours royalement pris la tête, du moins en apparence. Mais j'aimais ça. C'était Stiles et c'était ainsi que je l'aimais, tel qu'il était tout simplement.

Quand je voyais là où nous en étions aujourd'hui, je me disais que c'était dommage mais aussi et surtout que je ne voulais pas que notre histoire se termine comme ça. Je devais me reprendre et faire un choix, cela s'imposait.

Y avait-il encore de l'espoir ? Notre histoire était-elle terminée ou avait-elle encore une chance de renaître ? C'était maintenant que je devais réagir et j'espérais au plus profond de mon cœur qu'il restait encore quelque chose à sauver entre moi et Stiles.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu, on se retrouve bientôt pour la suite ;)


	3. Chapter 3

Coucou à tous et à toutes les wolves :-) Alors voilà, on approche du dénouement mais rassurez-vous il y aura encore un chapitre après celui-là ! La tonalité dramatique n'a pas toujours pas changées, à vrai dire c'est toujours aussi…déprimant *ben oui c'est le but haha* mais ne sortez pas encore vos mouchoirs, vous pourriez avoir une petite surprise dans le chapitre suivant ;) Pour ce qui est de la femme avec laquelle Derek a trompé Stiles, j'ai quand même décidé de mettre son nom (il apparait une fois et une seule) parce que j'ai remarqué que vous aviez du mal à vous faire une idée de qui ça pouvait être (surement parce que je me suis un peu ratée ? ^^') Donc voilà, les masques tombent, préparez-vous au pire ;)

* * *

**″ _Cette nuit tu n'as pas dormi, je t'ai retrouvé dans le noir, les yeux gonflés par le mépris, par la tristesse et par la rage. La voix cassée par les larmes tu veux connaître tous les détails où, quand, comment et ce qu'elle a de plus que toi…″_**

Je m'appuyais contre le mur de la chambre tandis que le plus douloureux des souvenirs me revenait en mémoire. Stiles... Il y avait eu cette fameuse nuit où tout avait volé en éclat, celle que je n'oublierais jamais.

Je ne l'avais plus revue. J'avais décidé de reprendre ma vie en main et de mettre un terme à tout ça. Il y avait bien trop longtemps que je prenais part à ce jeu dangereux et bien trop longtemps que je la laissais me manipuler. J'avais été faible mais je me disais qu'avec le temps je parviendrais à enterrer cette histoire et que la vie reprendrait son cours normal entre moi et Stiles. Cela avait été une terrible erreur de ma part et rien dans mes actes n'était excusable, toutefois cela m'avais permis de réaliser que la seule personne à laquelle je tenais vraiment était Stiles. Lui seul. Il ne pouvait y avoir deux personnes dans ma vie.

Comme tous les soirs j'escaladais la façade pour atteindre la fenêtre de la chambre. Après quelques instants j'y pénétrais mais ce soir-là il n'y avait pas de lumière et aucun bruit. Pourtant à cette heure-ci Stiles était habituellement en train de terminer ses devoirs ou de réviser pour ses examens. Non, ce soir il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas, quelque chose de différent.

Je fis quelques pas afin de voir où se pouvait être Stiles et je ne tardais pas à le trouver, assis sur le sol, contre la porte, les genoux repliés et la tête enfouie au creux de ses bras. Il tenait son portable dans sa main tremblante et j'avais peur de comprendre ce qui s'était produit. J'espérais sincèrement au fond de moi que ça ne pouvait pas être ça, mais lorsque je m'adressai à Stiles et qu'il leva la tête dans ma direction, je compris qu'en définitive il ne pouvait pas en être autrement.

Ses yeux étaient rouges mais le reste de son visage, lui, était terriblement pâle. Ses lèvres tremblaient et ses joues portaient encore la trace de ses larmes. Face à une telle vision de désespoir je sentis ma gorge se serrer et tout le poids de mon erreur qui s'abattait soudain sur mes épaules. Qu'avais-je fait... Comment avais-je pu en être réduit à cela ?

J'étais incapable de dire ou de faire quoi que ce soit. Je me retrouvais juste face à lui dans la pénombre, d'apparence impassible mais au fond totalement désemparé.

Lui non plus ne disait rien, du moins au début. Il me fixait comme s'il cherchait désespérément une réponse dans mes yeux. C'était inutile, quelque part son cerveau lui criait qu'il l'avait déjà trouvée. Nous le comprenions très bien, tant lui que moi. Les masques étaient en train de tomber et ce n'était encore qu'un début. Impossible de reculer maintenant.

Ni lui ni moi n'allions dormir cette nuit. Il n'allait pas venir se blottir contre moi dans ce lit qu'il trouvait toujours trop froid. Il ne s'endormirait pas paisiblement près de moi. Nous allions avoir cette discussion, celle que je redoutais tant mais c'était comme ça, le moment était venu. Terrible et pourtant inévitable.

« _Stiles..._ », Ce fut la seule parole que je fus capable de prononcer. Je ressentais sa détresse et je voulais tenter de l'atténuer en le prenant dans mes bras, mais ce n'était pas une excuse et il m'en empêcha. Doucement il se redressa pour me faire face. Il ne voulait pas paraître faible malgré la peine qu'il éprouvait.

« _Pourquoi ?!_ », son regard avait changé. La seule tristesse avait désormais laissée place au mépris, à la rage. « _Pourquoi !_ » répéta-t-il plus fort tandis que des larmes de douleur et de colère venaient rouler le long de ses joues meurtries. Il agrippa mon t-shirt, le tira, tenta de me secouer, de mes donner des coups, mais la force n'y était pas, c'était le désespoir. « _Pourquoi..._ », Dit-il à nouveau, d'une voix qui n'était plus qu'un murmure étouffé par les sanglots qu'il ne parvenait à contenir. Il tomba à genoux sur le sol, faiblement, ses mains accompagnant le mouvement en glissant le long de mes jambes jusqu'à ce qu'il fut totalement désarmé. Je me sentais misérable et pourtant j'étais toujours debout, droit, silencieux, froid et incapable de réagir.

« _Dis-moi qu'elle ment, Derek..._ ». Stiles n'était plus lucide. Il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Il se sentait pitoyable et me suppliais presque de nier ce qui s'était réellement passé pour occulter la douleur de ce qu'il savait être inévitable.  
J'aurais pu le faire, pour le rassurer, lui dire que c'était un mensonge et qu'il n'y avait toujours eu que lui, mais je n'y parvenais pas. « _Elle a menti n'est-ce pas ?_ ». L'espoir n'existait plus dans les yeux de Stiles, il mourrait, il partait en fumée tout comme notre histoire. Sous mes yeux. Impuissance. J'avais l'impression de revenir des années en arrière, le jour de l'incendie où toute ma famille avait périe. Je me sentais désemparé et je ne pouvais tout simplement qu'être le triste spectateur de ce désastre. Abandon.

« _Dis-le !_ » Cria-t-il alors que sa voix se mêlait à ses larmes en une plainte déchirante. Abattu sur le sol, Stiles tendit le téléphone portable qu'il tenait d'une main tremblante avant de reprendre : « _Elle m'a dit...Elle m'a tout dit..._ ». Ainsi Kate avait lâché la bombe. Elle avait détruit ma vie, une seconde fois. Mais cette fois j'avais été bien assez prévenu et je m'étais quand même jeté droit dans ses filets. Il n'y avait pas d'excuse à cela.

Malgré la dévastation qui imprégnait les prunelles marron de Stiles, j'y lisais tout le mépris qu'il éprouvait à mon égard.

« _Depuis quand est-ce que ça dure ?!_ », hurla-t-il avec l'énergie de la sourde colère qui s'était subitement emparée de lui.

« _Stiles..._ ». J'essayais de me pencher pour poser ma main sur son épaule mais il me repoussa avec davantage de rage. « _Réponds Derek !_ ».

Stiles n'était plus l'adolescent jovial qui prenait tout à la dérision et qui se contentait de suivre sans jamais se plaindre. Il était devenu l'homme, un homme blessé, meurtri et tout ça par ma faute. J'étais d'autant plus désemparé de le voir ainsi transformé. Je n'avais d'autre choix que de lui répondre, même si cela devait faire encore plus de mal...

« _Plusieurs mois_ ». Il déglutit péniblement, comme si ces seuls mots avaient suffi à l'achever. Il y avait de quoi. Mais il se reprit et se remit même sur ses jambes, face à moi, le regard noir. La tempête arrivait. « _Bien _sûr », la pillule était difficile à avaler. Il reprit sans que sa voix ne perde de son mordant, même si elle tremblait : « _Tu l'as sautée pendant des mois et tu arrivais encore à me regarder dans les yeux après ça... Bravo Derek_ ». Habituellement de tels sarcasmes ne m'auraient pas atteint mais chacune des paroles que prononçait Stiles me faisaient l'effet d'un poignard dans le cœur. « _Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait de plus que moi pour te rendre heureux ? Hein ?!_ ». « _Rien…_ », Répondis-je faiblement, portant le poids des remords comme jamais auparavant. Mais Stiles reprit : « _alors quoi, c'était ses menaces qui t'excitaient ? Le danger ? Bah faut dire qu'une chasseuse de loups garous ça a dû avoir son charme à tes yeux !_ ». Je fronçais les sourcils, ne pouvant plus supporter la violence des paroles de Stiles. « _Ce n'est pas ça ! Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, ni pourquoi ça s'est passé, mais le fait est que c'est comme ça ! Et crois-moi je regrette !_ ». « _Ça j'en ai rien à foutre que tu regrettes. Je te crois plus de toute façon. C'est terminé Derek._ ».

Ces dernières paroles, prononcées comme une sentence irrévocable, venaient de finir de m'achever. Je voulais essayer, encore tenter de le retenir, de le faire changer d'avis, je voulais lui dire que le meilleur était encore devant nous, que nous allions tout recommencer à zéro mais le mal était fait. Plus rien ne pourrait modifier le cours des choses et surtout pas moi. J'avais joué avec le feu et je m'étais brûlé. Je n'étais plus en mesure de retenir Stiles.

Je fus incapable de montrer toute la peine que je ressentais, mais je savais qu'une fois seul, lorsque j'aurais franchi l'encadrement de la fenêtre de la chambre de Stiles pour la dernière fois, le masque tomberait et je finirais par craquer. Seulement Derek Hale ne pleurait pas. Pas comme ça, pas maintenant, pas devant lui, alors ce fut le silence. Simplement le silence, froid, dur mais tellement réel, et je restais là, droit, face à lui.

″** _Comme un enfant désemparé j'essaie de te prendre dans mes bras mais la porte claque. Ma vie vient juste de voler en éclats…″_**

« _Va la retrouver. Je ne veux plus te voir, sors de chez moi maintenant s'il te plait..._ », Termina alors Stiles, la voix cassée par les larmes qui s'étaient remises à inonder ses joues.

« _Arrête, c'est terminé avec elle !_ », tentais-je de lui faire comprendre en le saisissant assez fortement par les avant-bras pour l'obliger à me regarder droit dans les yeux. « _Si c'était vraiment terminé tu n'aurais jamais couché avec elle !_ ». Il se dégagea de mon emprise tout en me fusillant du regard. Jalousie. Mépris. Mais malgré cet élan de rage je sentais bien qu'au fond Stiles n'était encore qu'un enfant désemparé et pour tout avouer, en cet instant je l'étais tout autant que lui. La chaleur de mes bras qu'il recherchait autrefois ne lui serait plus d'aucun réconfort. A nouveau, il me demanda de partir, la situation était trop douloureuse pour que nous restions tous deux dans la même pièce. Je savais qu'une fois que je ne serais plus là Stiles allait probablement rester seul, écroulé sur son lit à évacuer toute la colère et la tristesse qu'il ressentait. Mais je ne serais plus là pour le consoler. Plus cette fois. En fait, je n'avais jamais été vraiment là. Comme si c'était la solitude qui m'allais le mieux.

« _Tu n'es qu'un connard égoïste, Derek. Tu ne seras jamais heureux parce que tu repousses tous ceux qui t'aiment et tu te fiches bien de ce qu'ils peuvent ressentir ! _». Ce fut là les dernières paroles de Stiles.  
La porte venait de claquer. Il avait quitté sa chambre pour me laisser le temps de m'en-aller. Je glissais désespérément mes doigts le long de cette porte qui plus jamais ne s'ouvrirait pour venir m'accueillir. L'espace d'un instant je voulu le rattraper, lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur, ce que je ne lui avais jamais dit sur les sentiments qui m'animaient, mais je me ravisai. C'était terminé. Notre histoire venait de voler en éclat.

**″ _Et le silence me tabasse quand je n'entends plus ta voix. J'essaie de prendre la mesure de l'étendue des dégâts mais c'est trop tard…″_**

J'avais fini par retourner chez moi, mais lorsque j'étais rentré, tout m'avait semblé désespérément vide. Plus vide que d'habitude. J'avais pourtant l'habitude de la solitude, j'aimais ça, être seul, ou peut-être que cette fois il y avait autre chose... C'était en moi que les choses avaient changées. Le silence qui baignait la maison me paraissait sinistre et avait quelque chose d'oppressant. Je me sentais mal et il semblait que rien ne pourrait me soulager.

Je m'allongeai sur le canapé et tentais de fermer les yeux mais c'était inutile, pire encore, car il n'y avait que le visage de Stiles en larmes qui me revenait à l'esprit.

Sa voix me manquait, ses rires me manquaient, ses bras me manquaient, tout en lui me manquait désespérément et j'avais perdu tout ça par la faute de mes pulsions. Destruction.

Je me levai, incapable de rester allongé plus longtemps. Je ne tenais pas en place, tel un fauve en cage. Je me haïssais. Ce fut le mobiliser qui fut le premier témoin de ma colère. Je cognai dans les murs, renversai les meubles, brisai tout ce qui se trouvait dans la pièce, incapable de me maîtriser ni de me supporter moi-même. Solitude. J'étais définitivement et terriblement seul. Ce putain de silence allait finir par avoir raison de moi car lui me cognait bien plus fort que tous les coups que je pouvais moi-même distribuer.

Mes mains s'étaient mises à trembler et j'essayais de me calmer tant bien que mal. Je n'avais jamais ressenti pareille douleur auparavant. Il fallait à tout prix que je revoie Stiles et que je puisse lui parler ! Je sorti mon téléphone portable de ma poche et composa rapidement son numéro. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pénibles. Messagerie. Bien sûr. C'était couru d'avance. Je me rendais compte de l'ampleur des dégâts et j'étais totalement impuissant. Stiles avait décidé de rompre et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me forcer à l'accepter. C'était bel et bien trop tard désormais et quoi que je fasse je ne pourrais plus rien y changer.

* * *

On se retrouve très bientôt pour la suite (et fin) de Derek et Stiles au pays des larmes ;p N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis en me mettant des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir et ça aide à progresser :)


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou tout le monde, me revoilà avec le 4ème chapitre de cette fanfiction, fraichement sorti de mon cerveau ! Yeah ! xD Tout d'abord un grand merci à tous ceux qui me laissent des reviews super adorables pour chacun de mes chapitres. Vous êtes absolument génialissimes *o* Et ensuite deux petites précisions concernant ma fanfiction : premièrement le personnage de Riley qui est juste cité à quelques reprises a été purement inventé par mes soins, et ensuite...il y aura finalement un cinquième chapitre ! *tadaaaam !* Il sera relativement court et ce sera plutôt une sorte de conclusion à cette fanfiction donc ne vous réjouissez pas trop vite à la fin de ce chapitre 4 *niark niark niark*. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit ou presque, il ne me reste plus qu'à vous encourager à continuer de me lire et à me laisser encore des reviews pour me donner vos avis ! Bonne lecture and enjoy ! ;p

* * *

**″ _On me dit que tu vas bien, que tu as refait ta vie et qu'il n'est pas du tout comme moi, qu'il ne te fera jamais souffrir…″_**

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines maintenant et je n'avais plus revu Stiles ni eu de ses nouvelles depuis cette fameuse nuit. Il ne répondait pas à mes messages, pas plus qu'à mes appels. Malgré tout, j'avais besoin de savoir. J'espérais simplement que tout allait pour le mieux ou en tout cas qu'il allait moins mal que moi. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, j'avais alors décidé de me rendre au lycée de Beacon Hills à la sortie des cours. J'avais garé ma voiture en double file sur le parking et j'attendais à l'intérieur le moment où j'apercevrais enfin Stiles. Après la sonnerie, je vis une flopée d'étudiants franchir les portes du bahut d'un pas pressé mais aucune trace de Stiles pour l'instant. Après plusieurs minutes d'attente, j'aperçus Scott qui détachait le cadenas de son vélo et s'apprêtait à rentrer. Si je n'avais pas pu voir Stiles, lui savait sans doute quelque chose. Je sorti alors de ma voiture et alla le rejoindre. Lorsqu'il me vit, il parut tout d'abord surpris, puis fronça les sourcils.

« _Derek, qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici ?_ ». Je sentais déjà poindre le ton du reproche dans sa voix, même s'il n'en fit rien, du moins pour l'instant. « _Je veux que tu me donnes des nouvelles de Stiles_ », répondis-je d'un ton sec. Erreur de ma part. Scott enfourcha son vélo et dit : « _Je crois pas que ce soit nécessaire après ce que tu lui as fait. Débrouille-toi tout seul._ »

Conscient de m'être montré trop directif envers lui, je le retins par le bras. « _Non, attends..._ ». Bien souvent c'était mon rôle d'Alpha qui prenait le dessus, un rôle qui exigeait de moi que je me montre tel que je devais être : un meneur. A tel point que j'en oubliais bien souvent que je m'adressais à mes amis et non à de vulgaires sous-fifres. Et même si ça me faisais mal de reconnaitre une quelconque dépendance de ma part, j'avais besoin d'eux, surtout en ce moment. Je repris alors en m'efforçant d'adopter un ton plus posé. « _Scott...J'aimerais juste savoir..._ » « _Si il va bien ?_ », Termina-t-il à ma place, avant de reprendre : « _Franchement, après ce que tu lui as fait je trouve que t'es gonflé de venir jusqu'ici pour me demander ça_ ». Il soupira. « _Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est qu'il est avec quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. Quelqu'un qui ne le fait pas souffrir comme toi_ ». Il se défit de ma prise sur son bras, me lance un regard plein de reproches et s'en-alla sur son vélo. Je savais ce que je voulais savoir, Stiles avait donc refait sa vie, sans moi.

Je restais encore là, quelques instants, comme si en une phrase tout s'était écroulé autour de moi. C'était sûrement ce que j'avais le plus redouté mais le mal était fait et c'était ma faute. J'avais creusé moi-même ma propre tombe. N'ayant plus rien à faire ici, je décidais donc de retourner à ma voiture. Je me mis au volant, mais alors que je venais de refermer la portière, j'aperçu Stiles. Mon cœur dû rater quelques battements au moment où je le vis accompagné d'un type d'à peu près son âge, grand, blond, sportif à en juger par son allure athlétique et qui riait avec lui. Tous deux sortaient du lycée bras-dessus bras-dessous. Je venais de comprendre. C'était donc lui son nouveau petit ami...

Sentant une vague de jalousie et de colère intense m'enserrer les entrailles, je décidais de partir d'ici avant de commettre l'irréparable. Je démarrais en trombe en faisant rugir le moteur de ma voiture, allumais l'autoradio qui s'enclencha automatiquement sur un CD de vieux rock que j'y avais inséré, montais le son et pris le premier virage de la sortie du parking en faisant crisser les pneus. J'avais besoin de ça, besoin de vitesse, et plus que tout besoin de changer d'air pour oublier ce que je venais de voir.

**″ _Mais moi je ne vais pas bien. Moi je n'ai pas refait ma vie, je me retrouve juste comme un con dans une mauvaise comédie romantique à écouter nos chansons, à regarder nos vieux films, jusqu'à connaitre par cœur les premières lettres qu'on s'est écrites …″_**

J'avais roulé à toute vitesse jusqu'à rejoindre le parking désaffecté d'une ancienne zone industrielle. Là, j'avais fait plusieurs dérapages baigné par le son des solos de guitares électriques et des paroles de ″_Mighty Wings_″ du groupe _Cheap Trick_ qui défilaient sur le CD. La vitesse et le risque j'aimais ça. Ça faisait monter l'adrénaline dans mes veines et ça me permettait en temps de crise d'évacuer toutes les tensions négatives, mais pas aujourd'hui.

Je coupais le contact et sorti de ma voiture en claquant rageusement la portière derrière moi. J'avais besoin de marcher. Je fis quelques pas sur le parking désert, incapable de me sortir l'image de Stiles accompagné de ce crétin de ma tête. Jalousie. Je n'aimais pas ce sentiment sournois qui m'enserrait le cœur, ni cette petite voix tapie au fond de mon esprit qui me disait d'aller égorger le nouveau petit ami de Stiles. De quel droit pouvais-je penser des choses pareilles ? C'était moi qui avais merdé avec Stiles de toute façon.  
Tout en avançant j'essayais tant bien que mal de me persuader que ça valait mieux comme ça. Lui et moi, chacun de notre côté. Peut-être que ce mec le rendait plus heureux que je n'avais jamais réussi à le faire ? Avec lui j'avais vu Stiles sourire comme jamais depuis bien longtemps. Il avait réussi là où moi j'avais échoué. La pilule était difficile à avaler. Mais après tout, l'essentiel c'était que Stiles aille mieux, avec ou sans moi, ça, ça n'avait plus grande importance à présent.

Je finis par retourner dans ma voiture et décidais de prendre le chemin du retour. Une fois arrivé chez moi, je me retrouvais à nouveau désespérément seul dans cette grande maison vide et sinistre. Le constat était sans appel, ma vie à moi était une ruine à l'image de cette maison. J'aurais pu tenter de positiver et de me dire que j'allais finir par me trouver quelqu'un d'autre à aimer et à protéger, mais ça aurait été me mentir à moi-même. Je ne voulais personne d'autre dans ma vie. Sans Stiles je me retrouvais seul et perdu comme un con, à l'image d'un héros d'une mauvaise comédie romantique à deux balles. C'était tout bonnement pathétique. Je retirais ma veste en cuir, la jetait dans un coin, exaspéré par ma journée, puis je décidais d'allumer la radio et de faire une série de pompes et d'abdominaux pour évacuer la pression.

A la force de mes bras, je me suspendais à une large poutre, empli d'une concentration féroce, et je me mis à enchainer les exercices au rythme effréné de la musique.

Je décidais finalement de faire une petite pause, j'allais donc vers la cuisine pour y chercher de quoi me rafraichir, et ce fut là que j'entendis cette chanson. Aussitôt je me figeais, comme foudroyé sur place par un éclair invisible. C'était cette chanson que j'avais entendue pour la première fois dans la voiture de Stiles, assis à côté de lui tandis que nous attendions Scott. Bien sûr, comme un mauvais cliché, les paroles parlaient d'un amour fort, puissant, indestructible. L'amour parfait et parfaitement cliché en somme. Mais en même temps je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire légèrement. Je me souvenais de la tête qu'avait faite Stiles et comment nous nous étions regardés à ce moment-là. Moi je m'étais contenté de lever les yeux au ciel, et lui avait quelque peu rougit, avant de s'empresser de changer de station d'une main maladroite. Nous ne nous étions rien dit de particulier mais juste cela avait pourtant suffit à nous rapprocher.

C'était trop difficile. J'éteignis la radio et allai m'asseoir sur le fauteuil du salon. Après avoir passé plusieurs minutes plongé dans mes pensées, j'en fus brusquement tiré par la sonnerie de mon téléphone portable qui m'indiquait que je venais de recevoir un sms. Je le sortis donc de la poche de mon jean et m'empressai d'y jeter un œil. Kate. Mon regard s'obscurcit. Provocation.  
Resserrant quelque peu ma prise sur l'appareil électronique, sous le coup de la profonde colère que je ressentais, je me mis à lire le contenu du message. Elle voulait qu'on se retrouve à la nuit tombée. Inutile, je connaissais déjà la suite. Sans plus de retenue j'envoyai mon téléphone valser sur la table basse et m'enfonçais dans le canapé en soupirant de lassitude. J'aurais certes pu me plonger corps et âme dans cette coucherie qui n'engageait en rien afin d'oublier Stiles mais je n'arrivais pas à m'y résoudre, comme si quelque chose me retenais indéfectiblement à lui. Je ne voulais plus de Kate.  
Je repris mon téléphone en main afin d'effacer ce stupide message auquel je ne répondrais de toute façon pas, puis en consultant ma boite de réception, je vis que j'avais conservé plusieurs sms que j'avais échangé avec Stiles. Je n'eus pas même besoin de tous les relire pour qu'ils me reviennent en mémoire. Ils y étaient gravés. Surtout le dernier en date qui disait « _Je sais pas trop à quelle heure tu comptes venir, mais en attendant j'ai fait des pâtes. Ok c'est pas le grand luxe mais je t'en ai laissé de côté. A plus tard, je t'aime_ ». Je connaissais tous ces messages par cœur, ces petites attentions que Stiles avait toujours eu à mon égard, et moi je l'avais honteusement trahi...

Je ne savais pas encore comment j'allais réussir à me faire à cette nouvelle vie sans lui mais pour le moment la situation me paraissait insurmontable, même pour moi qui m'étais toujours montré fort. J'avais mal au plus profond de mon être, souffrant d'une blessure contre laquelle il n'existait aucun remède. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que le temps finisse par apaiser mon mal...

**″ _Mais quand l'amour est trop fort il ne veut pas qu'on se défile. Et je te retrouve devant ma porte avec tes deux petites valises…″_**

Je n'étais plus retourné au lycée depuis la fois où j'avais vu Stiles en sortir bras-dessus bras-dessous avec un autre type. Quelques semaines s'étaient écoulées, deux, peut-être trois. Elles étaient passées lentement, trop lentement. C'était un peu comme si le temps s'était figé depuis notre rupture. Je luttais chaque jour pour l'oublier, pour occuper mes journées autrement qu'en pensant à lui, mais mes efforts ne s'étaient pas révélés très fructueux. La solitude dans laquelle je me complaisais autrefois ne me satisfaisait plus. C'était comme un poids de plus que je devais supporter. Je n'avais plus revu Scott non plus et de ce fait je n'avais aucune nouvelle de Stiles. Le soir, quand j'essayais désespérément de m'endormir, j'essayais toujours de m'imaginer à quoi pouvait bien ressembler la vie de Stiles avec son nouveau petit ami. Je soupirais. Ils devaient faire ce que tous les ados de leur âge faisaient : s'aimer en toute insouciance. Une chose que j'avais été incapable de faire. Une parmi tant d'autres d'ailleurs.

Le temps semblait lui aussi être à l'image de mon humeur : maussade. Le genre de temps que Stiles détestait. Moi ça m'étais égal et je trouvais même que le ciel voilé avait quelque chose d'apaisant. J'allais dans la cuisine pour me préparer une tasse de café lorsque je senti une présence qui approchait de la maison. J'interrompais aussitôt mon entreprise pour me montrer plus attentif. On venait de toquer à la porte. Seulement voilà, je n'attendais personne, et encore moins un samedi matin. Avec un brin de méfiance j'allais ouvrir et ce que je vis en ouvrant la porte me cloua littéralement sur place. Là, sur le seuil de ma porte se tenait Stiles avec un sac de sport à moitié ouvert dans lequel il semblait avoir mis plusieurs affaires en vrac.

« _Stiles… ? Mais..._ ». Alors que j'essayais de formuler quelque chose de cohérent, mon regard se posa avec plus d'attention sur le visage de Stiles. Il portait des marques. Devinant surement les questions qui se bousculaient alors dans mon esprit, il baissa les yeux et tenta de s'expliquer. « _Ouais...Je sais que ça doit un peu te surprendre mais...je pensais à toi et..._ ». Il s'interrompit, ne sachant pas comment conclure. En définitive ni lui ni moi ne savions quoi dire. Mais ces marques ne pouvaient, elles, pas rester sans réponses. Je le laissais entrer, puis refermais la porte derrière lui avant de lui poser enfin la question. « _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_ ». Il hésita. « _Ça...c'est...Riley_ ». « _Riley ?_ », repris-je. Il acquiesça honteusement, le regard toujours rivé sur le sol, comme un enfant égaré qui aurait fait une bêtise. Je m'approchais un peu de lui et lui relevai très doucement le menton afin que nous puissions nous faire face. Dieu que j'aimais Stiles Stilinski ! pas de doute. Le voir dans un tel état m'étais insupportable et je voulais en savoir plus. Face à mon incompréhension, il reprit : « _mon...enfin c'est plus vraiment mon petit ami. Quand je t'ai quitté j'étais vraiment en colère contre toi, avec ce que tu as fait, mais...je me suis rendu compte que même si tu es un sale égoïste doublé d'un crétin, ben...je ne peux pas vivre sans toi. Et quand j'ai annoncé à Riley qu'entre nous ça n'irait jamais plus loin, il a...un peu pété les plombs..._ ». « _Il t'as frappé..._ » Dis-je, pour me marquer le constat à moi-même. Je sentis alors une colère dévastatrice s'emparer de moi, laquelle se lisait clairement dans mon regard. Ce salopard avait osé frapper Stiles, MON Stiles ! Il dût probablement deviner le fond de mes pensées car il vint glisser tendrement sa main le long de ma joue, avant de venir se blottir contre moi comme s'il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre heurt entre nous. « _Laisse tomber. Je veux juste rester près de toi..._ », murmura Stiles, tandis que je refermais mes bras autour de lui afin de le rassurer et de lui transmettre tout l'amour que j'avais encore pour lui. Ce simple geste m'avais terriblement manqué. J'essayais tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des ecchymoses qui parsemaient son visage et ses poignets même si ce n'était pas l'envie qui me manquait d'aller arracher la tête de ce fameux Riley avec mes crocs.

Stiles leva les yeux vers moi et nos regards se croisèrent pour ne plus se lâcher durant un long moment, comme si seul ce geste nous suffisait pour exprimer ce que nous n'arrivions pas à nous dire avec des mots. Puis, ce fut nos lèvres qui se rencontrèrent, spontanément, sans réfléchir davantage. J'avais l'impression de me réveiller d'un cauchemar qui avait duré trop longtemps et je retrouvais enfin Stiles. Mon Stiles.

**″ _La première nuit on s'emboite puis transpirant on se décolle. Dos à dos comme une longue caresse qui lentement se dérobe…″_**

Il n'y avait pas eu d'explications supplémentaires, rien. Pourtant nous étions bel et bien là, dans le salon, en train de nous embrasser passionnément comme si notre vie toute entière en dépendait. Je tenais Stiles contre moi, précieusement dans mes bras avec mes mains qui caressaient son dos tandis que nos lèvres se soudaient avec à chaque fois plus d'ardeur.

Ses mains vinrent tout d'abord me retirer mon sweat, avant de parcourir sensuellement mon torse, puis Stiles enroula es bras autour de ma nuque, avant de me murmurer un « _Fais-moi tout oublier_ » qui faillit bien me tuer de bonheur sur place. Oui, moi aussi je voulais tout oublier. Alors, je me mis à embrasser Stiles avec plus d'ardeur encore, lui resserra sa prise dans ma nuque et se colla davantage contre moi, faisant monter la température de la pièce de plusieurs degrés, à moins que ce ne fut la température de mon corps. Je ne savais plus exactement.

Nos langues dansaient avidement l'une avec l'autre et je ne pouvais détacher mes mains de la taille de Stiles, que je caressais avec une envie difficilement dissimulable. Mais soudain une peur, une doute s'insinua dans mon esprit. Et si tout cela n'était pas réel ? Et si... Je stoppais mes caresses et regardai Stiles qui eut l'air surpris et un peu déçu aussi. « _Stiles, si c'est juste pour un coup ou pour te venger de ce que je t'ai fait..._ ». J'avais peur, terriblement peur d'être blessé. Mais Stiles se mit à sourire et me gratifia d'une très légère claque. « _Espèce d'andouille, tu crois vraiment que si je voulais juste un coup d'une nuit je serais venu me trainer aussi...pitoyablement jusqu'à chez toi ?_ _Et puis tu l'aurais vite senti si je mentais, je mens mal de toute façon_ ». Là-dessus je ne pouvais pas le contredire. Je me pris moi-même à sourire et Stiles eu l'air ravi. Il ne perdit pas de temps et commença à ouvrir ma ceinture tout en me murmurant au creux de l'oreille avec une sensualité que je ne lui connaissais pas : « _T'as intérêt à te rattraper, tu m'as trop manqué_ ». Aussitôt dit aussitôt fait, lui aussi m'avait bien trop manqué ces derniers temps. Ses yeux, sa bouche, son corps, son sourire... Tout en lui m'avait manqué, jusqu'au plus insignifiant petit détail.

Oui, moi Derek Hale j'étais fou amoureux de ce crétin d'ado immature de Stiles Stilinski, et je l'assumais parfaitement, enfin...presque, mais je comptais bien faire une chose que je n'avais encore jamais faite auparavant. Je pris le visage de Stiles entre mes mains, et très doucement, je pris la parole : « _Stiles...je t'aime_ ». Ces quelques mots que jamais encore je n'avais osé prononcer étaient enfin sortis spontanément de ma bouche et je me sentais bien. Stiles eut l'air surpris, puis ravi. Il sourit malicieusement et se laissa aller à quelques taquineries. « _Quoi ? Tu peux répéter ? Je suis pas certain d'avoir bien entendu_ ». Celui-là, il avait vraiment un don pour tout casser. Je levai les yeux au ciel d'un air dépité, ce qui le fit rire. Dieu que j'aimais son rire. Il cessa de chercher la petite bête lorsque, par surprise, j'avais entamé des caresses osées au niveau de sa chute de rein. Douce vengeance.

Ses yeux se voilèrent alors de cette expression que j'aimais tant voir chez lui. Désir. Il recula de quelques pas en m'entrainant avec lui et se retrouva contre une commode en bois massif. Il recaptura fiévreusement mes lèvres et, dans le feu de l'action, comme si seul ce baiser avait suffi à allumer un brasier à l'intérieur de moi, je le soulevais légèrement pour l'asseoir sur cette même commode, sans que nos lèvres ne se quittent pour autant. A court d'air nous nous quittions mais seulement pour que nos langues puissent mieux se retrouver à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Je me retrouvais rapidement en boxer, quant à lui, j'entrepris de le dévêtir à la hâte, le désir se faisant trop intense et l'attente trop longue à mon goût. Çà et là un gilet vola, puis un t-shirt, suivi de très près par un pantalon et des baskets. Enfin il était à moi.

Avec un regard profond et carrément...érotique, il glissa ses doigts sous l'élastique de mon boxer et le fit glisser lentement jusqu'à m'en débarrasser totalement. Lorsqu'il eut tout le loisir de m'admirer, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure avec envie. « _C'est un crime d'être aussi sexy..._ » Susurra-t-il à mon oreille, après m'avoir à nouveau attiré contre lui.

Alors je ne pensais plus à rien. Ni au passé, ni à mes erreurs, ni à Kate, à ma condition ou à tout autre chose. Non, il n'y avait plus que Stiles et moi, seuls au monde. Et même si le chemin avait été long et semé d'embuches, j'étais bien décidé à lui montrer toute l'étendue de mon amour pour lui, tout simplement.

* * *

Et voilà, on se retrouve donc pour la fin au chapitre 5 ;)


	5. Chapter 5 : the end

Coucou à toutes et à tous, comme vous le voyez voici enfin le chapitre 5, le tout dernier! Eh oui l'histoire de Derek et Stiles touche donc à sa fin *non ne pleurez pas*. C'est un tout petit chapitre, très court, mais c'était surtout pour me permettre de conclure cette fanfiction en demi-teinte *pitiiiiiié ne me lancez pas de pierres T.T*

J'espère en tout cas que vous aurez passer un bon moment à me lire et que la tonalité un peu...*beaucoup?* déprimante de l'histoire ne vous aura pas trop dégoutés ^^'.

C'est donc la fin mais ne vous en faites pas, on se retrouve bientôt pour une toute nouvelle fanfiction (déjà en cours d'écriture) qui s'intitulera "La Bête du Gévaudan"... un nouveau Sterek bien sûr! :D

Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me suivre et de me laisser des reviews tout au long de la conception de cette fanfiction. Merci et bonne lecture ;)

* * *

**″ _La millième nuit on suffoque. Besoin d'air et besoin d'espace. Et j'ai l'impression que chaque soir c'est toi qui rentre un peu plus tard…″_**

Oui, cela faisait deux ans que j'avais fait, moi le premier, l'erreur de tromper Stiles et j'en éprouvais encore aujourd'hui le poids des remords. Je regardais l'heure : presque deux heures du matin et cette chambre qui restait toujours désespérément vide. Je tournais en rond comme un animal en cage, totalement impuissant.

Je me souvenais distinctement du jour où Stiles était revenu vers moi et de nos retrouvailles. Dès lors je m'étais juré de tout faire pour le protéger, le rendre heureux, et surtout pour ne plus jamais le décevoir comme je l'avais trop souvent fait par le passé. Je m'étais senti envahi par tout un tas de nouvelles résolutions que je voulais tenir. De nouvelles promesses...envolées. Je soupirais, avant de venir me rasseoir sur le lit de Stiles. Quand allait-il finir par rentrer ?

Cela faisait des semaines que cela durait. Stiles rentrait tous les soirs tard. Il passait ses journées au lycée et le soir venu se contentait simplement de m'envoyer un sms pour me dire qu'il allait voir Scott. En apparence tout était redevenu normal entre nous, nous nous étions bel et bien remis ensembles mais il y avait toutefois des signes qui ne trompaient pas.

Quelque chose s'était brisé le jour-même où il avait découvert la liaison que j'entretenais avec Kate Argent. Il était revenu vers moi et j'avais espéré... Espéré quoi au fond ? Que Stiles fasse comme si tout cela ne s'était jamais produit ? J'avais été naïf, certes, mais je n'étais pas dupe pour autant. Il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la vie de Stiles. Je le sentais. Chaque soir lorsqu'il revenait à la maison, je sentais l'odeur d'un autre homme qui imprégnait ses vêtements. Insupportable. C'était un autre qui le touchait, qui le faisait vibrer toute la nuit et Stiles ne le quittait plus que pour me rejoindre, en prenant un air des plus banales lorsqu'il me voyait. « _Bonsoir. Tu as passé une bonne journée ?_ », Me disait-il en m'embrassant, de la même façon qu'il devait avoir embrassé cet autre homme. Comment pouvait-il penser que je l'ignorais ? Que je ne me doutais de rien ? Ou alors peut-être que cette manœuvre avait un tout autre but, celui de me tromper en toute connaissance de cause. Stiles se doutait bien que je savais, voilà justement pourquoi il faisait ça. Une vengeance, ni plus ni moins que cela.

J'avais commis l'erreur de trahir son amour et la confiance qu'il avait placée en moi et aujourd'hui j'en payais le prix. Parfois j'en arrivais au point d'haïr mon instinct et mes sens, en particulier mon odorat, qui me rappelait à chaque fois que je prenais Stiles dans mes bras qu'avant moi un autre avait fait de même et l'avait touché à ma place. Ma place...justement j'avais le sentiment de l'avoir définitivement perdue. Stiles ne renoncerait probablement pas avant de m'avoir fait autant de mal que je lui en avais fait. Il attendait sûrement que je fasse une remarque, une scène de jalousie, mais rien. J'aurais pu en effet. C'est même ce que j'aurais dû faire. Mais la vérité c'est que je ne faisais rien. Je le laissais faire en supportant la douleur en silence, si bien que j'avais peine à me reconnaître moi-même. J'étais bien plus fort que ça, du moins c'est ce dont j'avais toujours voulu me persuader.

A quoi cette histoire allait-elle finir par nous mener Stiles et moi, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Il n'y avait de toute évidence plus de confiance possible entre nous. Pas après tout ça. Restait-il quelque chose à sauver ou à reconstruire ? Une énigme, un silence sans réponse. Je ne voyais plus d'issue et pourtant je restais là, dans cette chambre, à l'attendre. Il finirait par rentrer à l'aube pour oser me dire qu'il n'avait pas vu le temps passer et qu'il était désolé. Il finirait par venir se blottir contre moi en portant sur lui le parfum de cet autre homme avec lequel il avait passé sa nuit à faire l'amour. Puis un jour, peut-être finirait-il tout simplement par me balancer à la figure qu'entre nous c'était terminé. Oui, peut-être... Malgré cela, je restais là. Ce soir comme tant d'autres je ferais comme si je ne savais rien, une façon comme une autre d'occulter la douleur de la vérité.

Les sentiments vrais et authentiques qui nous avaient animés au début de notre relation semblaient avoir bel et bien disparus. A moi de m'y faire. Après tout j'avais été le premier responsable de ce désastre.

Puis, aux alentours de deux heures trente du matin, Stiles passa la porte de sa chambre et alluma la lumière. J'étais là, je l'avais attendu comme un chien fidèle attend désespérément son maître. Pitoyable.

Il retira sa veste, laquelle sentait de loin cette odeur qui faisait tant monter la jalousie en moi, puis vint se blottir dans mes bras, avant de déposer un petit baiser sur mes lèvres.

« _Désolé, on a commencé à regarder un film et j'ai pas vu l'heure passer. T'es pas trop fâché ?_ ». Je me contentais de l'entourer de mes bras, secouant juste légèrement la tête, sans rien dire.

Cela faisait deux ans maintenant que tout s'était produit. Je savais que Stiles me trompait et je connaissais l'identité de son amant. C'était surement ça le plus difficile à avaler, se faire poignarder dans le dos par quelqu'un qui je considérais presque comme un ami...

Il faisait nuit et je restais silencieux, me contentant simplement de garder Stiles contre moi. Oui, je savais, mais je ne dirais probablement jamais rien. J'avais fait mon choix et même si je devais en souffrir, j'étais si près du gouffre que j'étais prêt à l'accepter. Accepter le fait que Scott McCall m'avais trahi, du moins pour le moment...

* * *

Et voilà, c'est bel et bien la fin! Encore un grand merci à vous pour m'avoir suivie jusque là! Le bilan de l'histoire : Derek et Stiles sont finalement restés ensembles, mais à quel prix? Je voulais montrer à travers la tromperie de Stiles que lui aussi à sa part d'ombre et qu'il a été bien plus touché qu'on pourrait le croire par le tromperie de Derek. Voili Voilou les amis. A la prochaine ! :)


End file.
